


Rush of Feelings

by RatthewHolt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Matt Holt x Lotor, Mattor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatthewHolt/pseuds/RatthewHolt
Summary: When Matt, Pidge, and Shiro take Lotor to trade him for Sam Holt, Matt begins to realize how he feels about the purple alien tied up at the back of their ship.





	Rush of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourBlueberryMajesty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBlueberryMajesty/gifts).



> AU where Lotor never betrays the team later so he’s just a wholesome purple boye…Also AU where Matt and Lotor shared a bit of a “omg are we crushing?” moment at some point before they were loaded into the ship. Ok enjoy!!!
> 
> (Just a short Mattor drabble, based off a tumblr ask prompt I received :D)

The ship was silent as Shiro piloted. Pidge and Matt sat side by side, occasionally exchanging glances of indifference, with a touch of anxiety. They were on the mission to get their father back, and they had to give up Lotor in order to do so.

“We’re getting close, you two.” Shiro called back to them. Pidge sighed, turning to her brother. “It’s been awfully quiet…Matt, can you go check up on our “friend” back there? We don’t need any last minute surprises.” Pidge asked. Matt stood up, giving her a small pat on the back.

“Sure thing.” He replied, picking up his weapon and heading towards the back of the ship.

As he neared the door to the back room where Lotor was locked in, he heard almost nothing. Matt tightened the grip on his blaster nervously.  _Would Lotor try something?_ Well, looks like he’d just have to find out…

Matt unlocked the door and it slid open with its metallic hiss. His shoulders relaxed when he saw Lotor, still cuffed, sitting in a corner of the room. The galra looked up, finally noticing him come in. “Do you request something from me? Or are you just here to kick me while I’m down?” He asked sourly. Matt scoffed and set down his blaster. He walked over to Lotor and offered his hand. Lotor reached out with both of his and grabbed on, standing up.

“You don’t have to sit on the floor, you know.” Matt said. Lotor gave him a look as they both sat down on the long seat. “Well you didn’t have to lock me up back here like some…animal. I know we’ve fought but I know to stand down when I’ve been caught, I have  _honor_ , you know.” He replied, not looking Matt in the eyes. Matt looked away as well.

“You attacked the Paladins multiple times, did you not?” Matt retorted. Lotor put his head up. “You have to believe me…if I could go back, I would stop myself from doing it. I see the error of my methods. Forcing planets to join us rather than enslave them is still…forcing them nonetheless…” Matt listened as he went on.

“Well hey, look at it like this: you realized you were going about things the wrong way, now you have a chance to change your actions, and fight against the empire that corrupted you in the first place.” Matt said, putting a hand to Lotor’s back. “And honestly, when you say that you’ve changed, I believe you. I mean, you’ve been providing correct information this whole time. Why would you be letting us overrun these galra bases if you were against us?” Matt added. Lotor sat up, taking Matt’s hands in his cuffed ones. The sudden intimate contact made Matt gasp sharply, but quietly.

“Matt…I know we’ve only known each other for a short time, but you’ve shown me kindness in a few days than my parents have ever shown me in almost my entire life. Nobody has ever…comforted me when I felt upset, your kind words are…a nice change.” Lotor said with a smile. Matt’s cheeks flushed red slightly. Yes, they  _had_ shared a moment, but neither of them were sure what to make of it.

“Well…you’re welcome. It doesn’t hurt to be kind.” Matt said, giving a toothy grin in response. This time Lotor turned away, face heating up.  _Why am I feeling this way?_ Both of them thought. Matt stood up to leave, but Lotor didn’t let go of his hands. Instead, he get down onto one knee, and kissed the back of one of Matt’s hands.

“Until next time, Matthew Holt.” Lotor declared, looking up to the now very flustered human. He winked. Matt stuttered, face going redder.

“O-Oh! Hehe…Uh, y-yeah! ‘Ti-Till next time!” He said. He gave a shaky, small wave as he exited the room, closing the door. As soon as it shut, Matt leaned his back against it. His chest was fluttering and his cheeks refused to be any other color except a deep red. “Oh, quiznak…” Matt grumbled to himself. He has a crush…

Matt turned to face the door and went to lock it, but paused. He remembered their conversation, and put his hand down. He smiled to himself, and picked up his blaster. The door stayed unlocked.

“Alright, I’m back.” Matt said nonchalantly as he sat down next to Pidge. The small girl looked at him funny. “Well finally! What were you doing back there??” She asked inquisitively. Matt fumbled for a reasonable answer. “Uh, I-I…Um-!” Pidge smirked as she watched him scramble for words.

“Pidge, Matt. We’re here. Go get Lotor and we can wait for Zarkon.” Shiro piped up. Matt stood up silently to go retrieve Lotor. He didn’t realize it at first, but the thought of Lotor brought a small smile to his face.

Yep. He definitely had a crush. 

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking News: Local Teen Boy Suddenly Obsessed With Mattor. More at 11.


End file.
